Aslan's plan?
by Ladychristythenoble
Summary: I always wondered what the Pevensies names ment and how the related to Narnia. So here is my spin off of that.
1. prologe

_**Was it just a divine plan or did Aslan pick the Pevensies because of their names and what they represented for Narnia? Who knows, this my interpretation of what their names mean and what they mean to Narnia.**_

* * *

Peter ~ A stone, a rock ~

Not only was Peter magnificent, but he was a stone and rock. He was brave in battle, the first in the attack and last in the retreat. He was there for his sisters, brother, and all of Narnia. Foreigners in Narnia would think he was amazing, magnificent, and brave, and he was, but it was only through Aslan that he lived up to his name.

Susan ~ Graceful lily ~

Susan was gentle, but she was also a graceful lily to anyone who met her. She was beautiful, and had a certain air about her that could only be explained as grace and nobility. All the subjects thought she was perfect, but in her heart of hearts she knew it was Aslan that took away all her imperfections.

Edmund ~Blessed Peace~

Blessed peace, which is exactly what Edmund received when he knew his sins were forgiven and his betrayal forgotten, He was free! Edmund knew what a special and wonderful gift he had received from Aslan, and he wanted all of Narnia to have that gift that he was so lovingly given.

Lucy ~ light bringer ~

A light bringer, that was just what Lucy was to everyone who met her. She was like a candle, letting her soft glow touch people's lives around her. Everyone knew that it was Aslan that ignited the candle deep inside her soul and that he was what she lived for.

_**

* * *

**_

This is what I felt Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy's name meant to their personalities, events that happened to them, and what they contributed to Narnia.

_**Author's note - Name meanings were taken from **_

_**The Name Book **__**by Dorothea Austin.**_


	2. Peter

"King Peter, Anvard has sent a message, begging you, with a small army, to come save them from a large band of marauders!"

"Did they say what descent they are?"

"Yes they think they are some of the remnants of the white witch's army."

"This _is_ serious, summon Oreius and tell him to gather all capable centaurs, dwarf archers and great cats numbering one and twenty!"

"Right away sire!"

Peter jumped up from his throne and strode quickly to his bed chamber.

"Dirk get my war tunic and armor, quickly lad" The small faun bowed and fled the room to go about his masters orders. As Peter watched the faun scurry out, he allowed himself a small smile. Then kneeling at his bed he prayed "Oh Aslan please protect me and give me strength, courage and wisdom, your will be done, Amen."

"It looks grave your majesty." Oreius said to the young king as they surveyed the massive army

"Aye that it does, but as I am so often told 'Numbers do not win a battle'."

Oreius chuckled humorously, "you have learned well."

"Come it is time."

"Sire, Sire!"

"What is it Tarran?"

"The enemy is gone, all dead in their tents, only one remains and he shouts curses at the lion!"

"By the mane, Aslan fought the battle for us by himself. We will deal with the one alone."

"Aye your majesty." Ten minutes later two centaurs led a figure cloaked in black to him in chains, as the figure drew closer Peter gasped with the horror of the thing he looked at. It looked like the remnants had intermarried; this thing was half hag, half Minotaur. Peter composed himself and said eyes flashing,

"Creature your life's end was sealed when you cursed your king, even when you witnessed his power in your camp. Your sentence is death. Have you any last words?"

The creature lifted its head its eyes full of blood filled rage "none that you would wish to hear for they might damage your royal ears, but since I don't care about you two straws..." And as Peter drew his sword, it started cursing not only Peter but Aslan. Peter brought the sword down and killed it with a clean swipe through its neck. Peter turned his back on the horrible scene and wiped his sword on fresh dewy grass. He dropped to his knees, his sword point in the ground, his hands resting on the hilt, just as he was the day Aslan knighted him.

"Aslan thank you for defeating the enemy and giving me wisdom to know how to deal with the vermin. Thank you so much for being you and caring for me. Amen" As he finished he heard a whisper on the wind,

"Well done Peter, My Rock."


	3. Susan

"Your majesties, I apologize for interrupting, but this message just came," the young faun said as she bowed and handed the letter to Peter.

"Thank-you Fiona, you may go," Peter said absently as he broke the seal.

"What does it say Peter?" Lucy exclaimed as Peter read the letter silently to himself. Obliging his little sister he read aloud,

"'_Dear Kings and Queens of Cair Paravel,_

_His Majesty has instructed me to tell you he expects to arrive at Cair Paravel within an hour after you receive this letter._

_Long Live the True King!_

_Abihu'"_

"Abihu, wasn't he Aslan's aide, you know the leopard?" Edmund queried.

"So that means Aslan is coming," Lucy squealed as she grabbed the letter out of Peter's hand, clutching it to her chest.

"Well if Aslan's coming we have much to do to prepare. Fiona!" Susan called. The faun ran into the room and dropped a curtsey.

"Yes my lady?"

"Tell Cook to prepare a banquet, Aslan is coming and I want everything perfect. Make sure the dining room is clean. Oh and tell all the staff that Aslan is coming. I will be down shortly to help with the meal," Susan ordered, her breath trying to catch up to her words.

"Susan, the servant's skills are certainly more than adequate enough to prepare a feast for Aslan, and I'm not sure it's really necessary that _you_ help prepare the meal. I mean don't you want to just be with him?" Edmund asked, "We haven't seen him for 2 years, don't you just want to be in his presence?"

"I will still have time for talking to Aslan. Oh and Lucy I would like your help."

"Of course, I don't think it's so bad to make him feel welcome, I would love to help!" Lucy answered excitement dancing in her brown eyes.

An hour later, the girls were in the kitchen helping the dryads and fauns prepare the feast, when Edmund came running into the kitchen.

"Lucy, Susan Aslan just arrived! Come greet him!" Edmund turned on his heel and was immediately followed by Lucy. Before she had gone a few feet, she realized Susan wasn't following.

"Susan?"

"You go ahead, there is still much to do. But come back, I still need your help," Susan admonished. Lucy nodded and then turned and hastily followed her brother.

A half an hour later, Lucy had still not returned to the kitchen. Laying aside the knife she was using to slice bread, Susan wiped her hands on a tea towel and went to find her absent sister. Susan walked into the dining room, to find Lucy at the feet of Aslan listening to his stories. Any other time Susan would have laughed it off and would've sat beside Peter to listen, But Susan had worked so hard to make this feast perfect that she was upset Lucy wasn't helping her.

"Aslan doesn't it seem unfair to you that my sister just sits here while I do all the work? Tell her to come and help me," Susan said in an impatient tone.

Aslan lifted his golden head and said "My Graceful lily, you are worried and upset over all these details! There is only one thing worth being concerned about. Lucy has discovered it, and it will not be taken away from her."


End file.
